Albator film 3D - La fin du voyage
by iloveharlock
Summary: Gaïa a désormais une femme à sa tête : Lauréane, et elle a bien l'intention de réussir là où ses prédécesseurs ont échoué. Aidée du dernier des Dieflings, il se pourrait bien qu'elle parvienne à ses fins, et que pour un Pirate le voyage s'achève.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: l'équipage et l'Arcadia d'origines appartiennent à leur créateur L. Matsumoto. La nouvelle version et leur re-design appartiennent à S. Aramaki et à l'équipe du film 3D.

Les autres personnages sont à moi

**1.**

Première femme à la tête de la Coalition Gaïa, Lauréane était aussi belle que dure. Elle dirigeait le Consortium d'une main de maître et tous l'appréciaient pour son inflexibilité.

Depuis son accession au pouvoir suprême, elle avait eu une unique obsession et avait tout mis en œuvre au cours des ans pour parvenir à ses fins.

Graemon, l'amiral de la Flotte de Gaïa, déposa en personne un objet sur la table de travail de sa belle Leadeuse.

\- Le voici, Votre Grandeur. Voilà le Détonateur devant activer les cent Oscillateurs Dimensionnels !

\- En ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous tous là ? jeta Lauréane, agitant ses longues mèches roux pâle.

\- Parce qu'il ne s'est effectivement rien passé, reconnut l'amiral chauve et glabre. Vous preniez le risque de détruire notre unique univers ?

\- Oui, car je n'ai jamais cru à la légende de ce Pirate cinglé, immortel, et du jeune crétin qu'il avait retourné contre nous, après que le même ledit idiot ait renversé sa veste durant ses mois d'infiltration sur l'_Arcadia _!

\- Mais, si les univers avaient été détruits, comme ce Pirate en avait eu l'intention, il était certain de réussir !

\- Il s'est trompé ! Le Détonateur, il ne met donc rien en action ? poursuivit Graemon. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il ne peut qu'exister un 101 Oscillateur ! rugit la Grande Prêtresse de Gaïa. Et comme je l'ai toujours soupçonné, il est possession du capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

\- Mais comment en être sûr…

\- D'abord en exécutant ce jeune traître, bien qu'il ait singulièrement vieilli depuis sa traîtrise et sa désertion !

Et Lauréane éclata de rire, se frottant les mains de plaisir anticipé.

* * *

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrant, Yama considéra d'un œil éteint son geôlier.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je vais te lire ta condamnation. Tu seras amené devant le peloton d'exécution à l'aube !

\- Comme si c'était nécessaire…

La porte se refermant, Yama se pelota encore plus sur sa banquette, le corps éreinté par les drogues, et encore des supplices physiques qui l'avaient fait craquer alors qu'il était déjà aux portes de la mort.

« Je ne voulais pas trahir, capitaine, Albator… Je suis désolé… ».

* * *

La blonde Kei Yuki en combinaison rose qui la moulait parfaitement, se tourna vers son capitaine.

\- L'exécution de Yama est programmée ! On ne peut pas continuer à rester ainsi sans rien faire ! On doit le sauver !

\- Et il a donné le Détonateur… laissa froidement tomber le grand Pirate balafré. Mon ultime cadeau, il ne devait jamais le brader !… Et je suis depuis mortel. Je ne suis plus de taille face à la Flotte de Graemon qui mène les forces de Gaïa. Tout n'est qu'un éternel recommencement, avec néanmoins certains « acteurs » inamovibles !

\- Capitaine ! glissa à son tour Yattaran, le massif Pirate en bottines de charge, pantalons militaires, t-shirt rayé et bandana sur la tête. Yama est des nôtres ! Il a été piégé lors de la sortie, on doit l'aider !

\- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision, gronda Albator en se détournant, Tori-San se posant sur son épaule alors qu'il quittait la passerelle.

Mais une fois face aux ascenseurs, Albator gémit, portant la main à son flanc, touchant une blessure qui ne guérissait pas en dépit des années, ramenant du sang au bout de ses doigts gantés.

« Je peux abouler de façon mélodramatique, Yama, mais plus le temps passe, moins je suis en état de tenir le coup… Je meurs à petit feu. Te sauver, sauver les univers, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Déjà, je ne voulais pas me mêler d'une sorte de seconde guerre du retour pour ranimer la Terre, mais j'y été obligé par ce petit écervelé ! Je t'avais confié mon trésor le plus important, le sort de tous les univers même… Tu es sorti, tu as été pris… Je ne peux plus rien faire ! ».

Rentrant dans son appartement, Albator se saisir du verre de vin que Mimay lui avait rempli, le vida d'un trait.

\- Tes ordres, capitaine ? interrogea la Nibelungen.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Si, tu as décidé, j'en suis sûre !

\- Nous allons interrompre l'exécution de Yama ! rugit Albator.

\- Je te retrouve, je le savais. Mais merci quand même !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Le grand Doc rondouillard et barbu de l'_Arcadia_ avait examiné son capitaine.

\- Et je ne peux rien faire. Je vous l'ai répété durant toutes ces années, capitaine. Qu'attendez-vous donc de moi ?

Albator soupira, flattant doucement du bout des doigts le pansement à sa blessure au côté.

\- Les hommes d'Ezra nous avaient défaits, mais c'est Yama qui est venu nous délivrer alors que plus que jamais nous n'espérions plus rien. Et dans la bataille pour reprendre mon cuirassé, sautant des balustrades, démolissant des clones d'assauts, faisant sauter le gravity saber à ma main du bout de ma botte, tout mélangé, je ne saurais plus dire dans quel ordre tout s'est passé, j'ai écopé sans m'en rendre compte de cette blessure qui m'a déchiré le flanc.

\- Et il n'y a plus aucune molécule de matière noire en vous, capitaine. Quoique… Cette blessure est mortelle pour un être normal, mais vous survivez toujours, sans cependant guérir. Etrange paradoxe…

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! grinça Albator en se rhabillant après avoir quitté la table d'examens.

Doc Shiro fronça les sourcils.

\- Si vous allez au secours de Yama, vous ferez à nouveau sauter toutes mes sutures !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il m'exaspère, ce type qui n'a cessé de tourner sa veste jusqu'à ce que nous laissions le dernier oscillateur sur la Terre.

\- Capitaine, Albator, en configuration de combat, vous êtes condamné ! se récria le médecin.

\- Je le suis depuis que j'ai reçu cette inguérissable blessure, soupira le grand Pirate balafré. Mon équipage s'est ranimé à la fin de cette bataille de folie contre les croiseurs d'Ezra, mais pas moi… Je n'ai jamais compris… C'est juste ainsi… Et j'ai un ami à tirer du pétrin.

Albator rugit, poings serrés.

\- Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé voir si cette station satellite était relativement sauve pour une escale à distance pour nous ravitailler et récupérer autant de matériel que nous pourrons ! Je suis responsable de lui, j'ai à le ramener à bord !

\- Non, capitaine !

Albator fixa, sans fureur ni autres sentiments violents, son médecin de bord.

\- Un conseil ou un ordre, Shiro ?

\- Une prédiction de ta mort, capitaine ! conclut, sombrement, le Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Bien, en ce cas, c'est parti : on part sauver Yama !

\- Tu vas mourir…

\- Non, je ne crois pas. La sorcière noire va me sauver, elle ne peut pas elle-même exister autrement !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Et moi j'ai peur de réaliser la vérité depuis trop de siècles…

\- Adieu, capitaine ?

\- Non, je suis pire que la matière noire. Je suis la poisse, je reviens toujours ! ne put-il s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Avec plaisir, capitaine !

Légèrement claudiquant sous le coup des nouveaux soins à ses blessures, Albator quitta le centre hospitalier de son _Arcadia_.

« Yama, si combats il devait y avoir, je ne pourrais rien. Je suis sans forces. Et tout effort éclatera plus que jamais ma blessure… Mais je dois le faire… ».

* * *

Se traînant, Albator avait rejoint la salle du Grand Ordinateur recelant l'âme de son ami.

\- Tu as prévu un programme pour moi, me fondre en toi ?

\- Non, jamais !

\- Mais je n'en peux plus, Toshiro ! Cette blessure aurait dû être guérie, mois après mois quasi, depuis des années, mais elle me tue.

\- Tu as été atteint entre tes vies sous la matière noire et aux balbutiements de ta renaissance d'être humain. Les deux mélangés empêchent que tu vives !

\- Je sais ! Vieille bourrique ! Je me foutais de vivre, mais Yama est en danger !

\- Il connaissait les risques en se hasardant hors de l'_Arcadia_…

\- Il n'avait pas à être seul… Je suis responsable…

\- Albator !

Le grand Pirate balafré soupira.

\- J'en reviens à ma décision première : on va sauver Yama !

De nouvelles douleurs fusant de son flanc, Albator s'affala littéralement dans son fauteuil aux coussins rouges.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant !

Tori-San vint se poser sur l'accoudoir de son maître de toute éternité, lui caressant la joue de son bec.

\- IIKKKKKKKKKKKKK


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Mimay dégustait un verre de vieux vin quand Kei Yuki se présenta aux portes de l'appartement de son capitaine où la Nibelungen avait également ses quartiers.

\- Maintenant, ça suffit ! jeta rageusement la jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose, les gants et les bottes démesurément longues. Tu vas faire quelque chose pour notre capitaine !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit la créature en agitant ses voiles légers et fluides.

\- Bien sûr que si ! poursuivit la navigatrice de l'_Arcadia_, le cauchemardesque vaisseau fantôme qui sillonnait l'espace, massif, furtif néanmoins, et totalement insaisissable ! Tu es l'âme de ce bâtiment, il est né de la Matière Noire que tu es la seule à maîtriser ! Elle nous a transformés, une fois, et nous l'avons maudite pour notre immortalité…

Kei se mordit les lèvres, évitant l'éclat des yeux globuleux de l'étrange passagère.

\- Mais il faut que tu l'utilises à nouveau ! jeta-t-elle enfin.

Mimay secoua la tête de façon négative.

\- Comme si je ne l'avais déjà pas envisagé, à de nombreuses reprises, depuis ces trois dernières années ! avoua-t-elle enfin. Mais vu la gravité de la blessure, il ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle influence de la Matière Noire.

\- C'est ridicule ! décréta Kei en faisant les cent pas. C'était déjà le cas quand tu as activé la Matière Noire la première fois !

\- C'était différent, rectifia la Nibelungen.

Elle eut un profond soupir.

\- Sans les relents de la Matière Noire qui se ranimait, Albator serait mort ce jour-là. J'ai été la première surprise de le trouver dans son fauteuil quand il a cédé un moment la barre à Yama. Et puis…

Kei fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi donc, Mimay ?

\- La Matière Noire n'arrête plus de fluctuer depuis l'invasion de l'_Arcadia_ par les troupes d'assaut d'Ezra, soupira cette dernière. Elle vous a ramenés à la vie, et elle maintient votre immortalité, vous contenez cette force sombre en vous car vous êtes en parfaite santé, ce qui n'est absolument plus le cas de notre capitaine !

\- Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une solution ! insista encore la jeune femme blonde. Il en faut une car il ne supportera jamais les efforts pour le sauvetage de Yama ! Voilà trois ans que nous ne faisons qu'errer sans but, à nous traînez. L'_Arcadia_ me semble même perdre de la puissance à mesure que le temps passe !

\- En effet, convint à nouveau Mimay. Quelque chose la perturbe, l'affaiblit. Et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à déterminer ce dont il pouvait s'agir !

Kei fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton peuple était pourtant le seul à contrôler la Matière Noire !

\- Oui, mais il existe tant d'autres variétés de Matières ! ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer la Nibelungen avec un léger sourire. Les Dieflings, les Shorkels, les Minduris, …

\- Misère ! Il n'y a donc aucun espoir ?

\- Si, je peux encore tenter quelque chose, mais rien ne dit que ça va réussir !

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je dois une fois de plus me fondre dans la Matière Noire. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'en revenir… Et pendant ce temps-là, l'_Arcadia_ ne sera plus protégé…

\- On est là, grinça Kei, plus que vexée ! Et ce cuirassé, avec ou sans Matière Noire, est un des plus redoutables bâtiments qui sillonne l'espace ! On s'en sortira !

\- Je l'espère…

* * *

Tranquille sur une chaise longue aux doux coussins, Lauréane vit tressaillir celui qui partageait son salon lors de ses temps libres : le visage étonnamment lisse, sans bouche, la chevelure d'ébène raide, vêtu d'une toge d'un vert profond qui l'enveloppait jusqu'aux pieds.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Jubald fit-elle à l'adresse de celui qui se tenait près d'un immense miroir sur pieds.

\- La Nibelungen a fusionné avec le réacteur noir de l'_Arcadia_, se réjouit le Diefling.

\- Il était temps ! rugit la Leadeuse de la Coalition Gaïa. J'ai bien cru qu'elle n'allait jamais abandonner le bord !

Elle se leva, lissant les longues manches de sa robe d'intérieur.

\- Le moment est donc venu pour nous de passer à l'action ! siffla la rousse aux yeux gris. Que l'on rendre officielle l'exécution de Yama, la date et le lieu ! Ensuite, il ne nous restera plus qu'à attendre l'_Arcadia_.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ayant revêtu sa tenue d'apparat, soit un corset de métal par-dessus sa robe de soie blanche aux reflets violet, perchée sur de vertigineux escarpins, Lauréane était revenue un instant dans son immense salon aux panneaux de verre.

\- Tu as passé la vitesse supérieure, Jubald, remarqua-t-elle alors que les Suivantes posaient la tiare sur ses cheveux noués en chignons, glissant les bijoux à ses bras et à ses doigts ainsi qu'à ses chevilles, finissant de la parfumer.

Debout devant son miroir, le Diefling ne tourna pas la tête.

\- Kéophyr a gagné en puissance toutes ces années, nourrissant sa Matière Dorée de la Matière Noire qui nimbait l'_Arcadia_, la lui volant peu à peu !

\- Je ne m'habituerai jamais au fait que tu ais donné un nom à cet objet !

\- Kéophyr est un instrument parmi les plus puissants des univers. Il voit au travers des distances, du temps et des dimensions.

Jubald eut un ricanement.

\- Bien que son intuition ne puisse la tromper, la dernière Nibelungen ne peut imaginer que le dernier Diefling s'est lui mis au service de ses ennemis.

Il rit de bon cœur.

\- Comme quoi, les décennies passent, et rien ne change : nos deux peuples seront ennemis pour l'éternité !

\- Nos troupes d'exploration et d'invasion sont venus à bout du tien, rappela Lauréane.

Le Diefling esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

\- Nous vous avons laissé nous battre.

\- De quoi ? ! sursauta la Leadeuse, les prunelles soudain flamboyantes. Tu te moques de moi ! Aucune population ne permet son éradication sans lever le petit doigt…

Lauréane passa le doigt sur ses lèvres couleur de corail.

\- A moins que ce ne fut totalement intentionnel, parce que cela vous servait ? hasarda-t-elle. Gaïa ne sait pas grand-chose de vous tous, sinon que tes dons de télé-psychopathe me servent et c'est ce qui importe, et cela tout en tenant sous étroite surveillance !

\- Je t'ai dit qu'un jour je reprendrais ma liberté. Mais d'ici là je suis ton dévoué serviteur pour en finir avec la Nibelungen.

\- Je me souviens. C'est ce que tu as dit en me prêtant allégeance, quand Gaïa a perdu ce traître d'Ezra et que tu étais mon nouvel allié ! Alors, Kéophyr ?

\- Il va continuer d'absorber la Matière Noire de l'_Arcadia_. Ceux à bord ne se rendront compte de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'au premier tir mortel ils ne s'en relèvent pas ! Mais celui qui y restera d'abord sera leur capitaine dont la blessure s'aggrave à mesure que les molécules de Matière Noire subsistant en lui s'estompent les unes après les autres.

\- Hum, j'espère juste qu'il tiendra assez que pour voir l'exécution de celui à qui il avait passé le flambeau, se sachant condamné, bien que depuis trois ans il ne cesse de traîner sa carcasse agonisante ! gronda Lauréane, la colère et la haine déformant ses magnifiques traits, tordant sa bouche en cœur.

\- Je m'arrangerai pour qu'il assiste à tout, promit le Diefling. Ensuite, je m'amuserai !

\- Nous nous amuserons ! rectifia Lauréane alors que les Gaïaciens composant sa garde personnelle étaient venus la chercher pour l'escorter jusqu'à la salle du Grand Conseil des Sages.

* * *

Etranges entrelacs de câbles, turbines et autres masses de métal, le fauteuil était néanmoins relativement confortable, aussi Albator y était demeuré un long moment sans mot dire, flattant presque distraitement la plaie brûlante à son flanc.

\- Mes capteurs me renseignent que tu es dévoré de fièvre, remarqua enfin l'âme de Toshiro, l'ingénieur de génie qui s'était réfugié dans le Grand Ordinateur afin d'y conserver souffle de vie afin de fusionner avec le monstrueux cuirassé à la proue affichant la légendaire tête de mort.

\- Juste un peu plus fiévreux que d'ordinaire, marmonna Albator. L'infection regagne. Doc va devoir sous peu ponctionner, et je vais déguster…

\- Ta respiration est sifflante, ton cœur bat la chamade. Tu devrais te reposer, poursuivit Toshiro.

\- Je ne fais que cela, depuis trois ans ! Je suis incapable du plus petit effort… Et l'heure est au premier vrai combat depuis bien longtemps : il faut tirer Yama du peloton d'exécution !

\- On va s'en occuper, glissa Toshiro. Les hommes iront, avec leur armure d'assaut !

\- Et moi, je…

\- Nous en reparlerons le moment venu ! jeta Toshiro.

Albator eut un haussement des épaules, ne dit rien et se leva lentement pour quitter la salle sécurisée du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

A quelques heures de l'exécution, Lauréane était venue en personne narguer une dernière fois son prisonnier.

\- Tu vas finalement remplir ta mission, Yama : tu vas causer la mort d'Albator – même si c'est loin de ressembler au plan initial de ton frère !

\- Inutile de lui lancer un appât avec ma personne, il ne viendra pas à mon secours. Depuis qu'il a renoncé à détruire les univers, il nous laisse disposer de notre vie et de notre mort. Je suis seul responsable de ma capture.

\- Possible, mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je renoncerais à me servir de toi, ricana la belle rousse.

\- Mon capitaine ne viendra pas !

\- Oui, peut-être, si ça avait été toi aux commandes. Mais ce fut juste le temps d'un théâtral instant de transmission de pouvoir ! Albator en vie, il n'y a qu'un seul capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Tu ne seras jamais qu'un fantoche de remplaçant, l'ombre d'un Pirate ! Albator ne t'a gardé que parce qu'il espérait se projeter en toi, mais tu n'es toi-même que l'ombre de l'ombre d'un Pirate ! Toutes tes tergiversations, ça a gonflé tout le monde, et ça ne t'a donné aucune crédibilité !

\- De quoi ?

\- Un jour je sers Albator, un jour je le trahis, un jour je lui voue à nouveau allégeance, et oh par surprise je retourne encore ma veste ! Je ne me décide, et encore, que lorsque mon frère passe l'arme à gauche ! J'ai fait en sorte que l'_Arcadia_ s'enfuie de se prison de compression, mais au dernier moment je braque encore mon flingue sur celui que je venais d'aider ! Ce que tu es casse-burnes, Yama ! Oui, tu nous les brises, et on se fout éperdument de ton sort au final !

\- De quoi ?

\- Mais, aujourd'hui, Albator revient après trois nouvelles années d'absence et d'errance. On va l'avoir !

Yama eut un ricanement profond, ce qui ranima toutes les souffrances de son corps supplicié depuis des semaines, ainsi que les douleurs plus psychiques des drogues qui avaient ravagé son cerveau, mais il tint bon.

\- En ce cas, vous l'aurez, juste mort. Un simple trophée à exhiber, mais vous ne saurez jamais rien de ce qu'il tout ce qu'il a appris en un siècle de voyages !

Lauréane réfréna son tressaillement, demeura stoïque.

\- Le 101ème détonateur, que sais-tu ?

\- Rien. J'ignorais qu'il en existait jusqu'à ce que tu en parles la première fois

\- Oui, on t'a interrogé, encore et encore, par violences, par sérums… Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un sache…

La Leadeuse eut un éclatant sourire.

\- Un seul sait, et il parlera avant de mourir ! se réjouit-elle. Arrive, capitaine Albator, je t'attends !

* * *

Albator avait réuni ses commandos et distribué ses ordres d'une voix cinglante qui ne souffrait aucune remarque.

\- Yama est au centre d'une arène. Toutes les forces de Gaïa débouleront de leurs caches dès que nous nous manifesterons. Il faudra les bloquer tandis que Kei et Yattaran iront délivrer Yama !

\- Et vous, capitaine ? fit le massif Pirate en rectifiant le bandana autour de sa tête.

\- Je manœuvrerai l'_Arcadia_ pour qu'il vous couvre et vous ramène tous à bord !

\- Capitaine, tu ne… Ta blessure…

\- Vas au sauvetage de Yama ! intima Albator à l'adresse de sa blonde seconde.

\- Capitaine, tu ne t'en tireras pas ! insista Kei.

\- Il faut sauver notre membre d'équipage, décréta simplement et froidement Albator. L'_Arcadia_ vous protégera !

\- Et je suis là aussi ! rappela Toshiro. Albator et moi ne vous laisserons jamais tomber !

L'_Arcadia_ ayant surgi dans un éclat de lumière, il avait canardé toutes les cibles autour de l'arène où Yama était prévu à son exécution capitale, et dans le même temps, les Pirates en lourdes armures d'assaut, s'étaient laissés glisser au sol pour finir le travail et emporter Yama.

Depuis la passerelle, Albator surveillait ses équipes, manœuvrant avec précision démoniaque le colossal cuirassé.

Mais à présent, la grande barre en bois semblait impossible à bouger, juste une sorte de piton auquel se raccrocher.

\- Fichue blessure, gronda le grand Pirate balafré alors que le sang jaillissait comme jamais des veines lacérées, inondant sa jambe et le sol de son sang. J'ai voulu essayer, mais je n'en peux plus…

Albator se retint encore aux poignées de la barre qu'il était incapable de manœuvrer plus.

\- Désolé, Yama, gémit-il avant de s'effondrer, continuant de se vider de son sang de plus belle.

Je le savais, je l'attendais, murmura Mimay qui était réapparue. Le temps est venu !

Un vortex s'ouvrant soudain au milieu des étoiles, attiré par lui, l'_Arcadia_ y disparut, aspiré.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Yama… Est-ce qu'on a réussi à le… ?

\- Yama est entre deux options de vie ou de mort. Mais en bien moins danger que toi !

\- Mimay, tu es revenue !

\- Je ne suis encore qu'un songe. Je suis ce que j'ai toujours été : une création pour contrôler la Matière Noire ! Et là j'ai à prendre une nouvelle décision !

\- Non, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Mon corps Humain se meurt. Il n'aura bientôt plus une goutte de sang en lui. Tout est achevé, enfin !

\- Hors de question ! rugit la Nibelungen.

\- Non, pas encore une fois…

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Sinon tu vas mourir !

\- J'y suis prêt depuis si longtemps… Je n'attends que ça ! Je suis mort quand le Militaire que j'étais s'est mué en Pirate ! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de…

\- Le 101ème ! rappela soudain l'ombre de Mimay avec une incroyable virulence. Il reste le 101ème, raison pour laquelle Yama est encore en vie ! Albator, ton ultime protection contre la destruction totale, contre toi-même, tu ne peux avoir oublié !

\- Et sans le 101ème détonateur, rien n'arrivera. Tout est sauf : les univers, l'avenir ! C'est tout ce qui m'importe !

\- Mais tu n'es plus seul !

\- Si, Mimay. Mon immortalité se tarit avec ma mort physique, Yama va être exécuté – rien ni personne ne pourra sauver mes hommes et le gosse – je l'ai toujours su mais je devais aussi tout tenter ! Tout est terminé ! Est-ce que dans la folie de ta propre vie sans fin, tu pourrais le réaliser, l'accepter ? Les univers n'ont plus besoin de ta Matière Noire qui est la pire engeance jamais libérée, par ma faute, voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas lui survivre ! Elle m'a quitté, je suis mort à petit feu trois ans durant, il n'est que temps que tout s'arrête ! Je n'ai plus rien à donner, j'ai juste été un vecteur de mort durant un siècle, et Yama est la dernière victime ! Je m'arrête là !

\- Sur ton dernier propos, on dirait le texte d'une mauvaise chanson ! siffla la Nibelungen.

\- C'est la banale vérité de mon corps qui ne peut plus tenir, murmura Albator, le teint de mort, trop de sang l'ayant quitté.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que veulent tous tes amis : Yama et l'équipage !

\- Comme s'ils savaient pour mes tourments… La Matière Noire, j'ai été le seul à la ressentir, à la sentir me détruire et s'approprier de moi pour que je poursuive les combats encore et encore, eux n'ont jamais eu qu'à ressusciter tant de fois et sans souvenirs des vies passées ! Moi, je me souviens de tout, de chaque mort, de chaque résurrection, toi réapparaissant chaque fois pour relancer ce cirque infernal ! Je ne veux plus !

La Nibelungen eut un hochement de la tête, incrédule, déssapprobateur aussi, furieux.

\- Fini avec ces enfantillages ! gronda-t-elle, ses yeux globuleux virant au rouge pourpre. Tous ont besoin de toi, ils m'ont supplié, je vais te ramener !

\- Mais pourquoi m'imposer cette nouvelle vie ?

\- Parce qu'elle va tout te donner !

\- Je n'attends rien…

Le corps soudain baigné de Matière Noire pure, Albator ne put que se laisser envahir par elle, pénétré de toutes parts, inconscient bien avant sa révolte contre Mimay, flottant dans cet étrange amalgame qui le portait et le détruisait tout à la fois.

\- Non…

\- Non !

* * *

Ranimé dans son propre cycle d'impossible destruction, Albator remit les mains sur les poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Toshiro ?

\- Les hommes ont atteint le sol, ils progressent en armures de combat ! On va sauver Yama !

\- J'y vais ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré en quittant la passerelle dans l'envol de sa cape.

Ayant sauté, comme à l'habitude, depuis l'_Arcadia_ même, Albator avait atterri au sommet de la potence où Yama était promis à la pendaison.

De son gravity saber, il trancha la corde, dégommant au passage ceux qui avaient formé une sorte de peloton d'exécution au cas où…

\- Yama, on se casse !

\- Capitaine… Ta blessure… C'est un piège !

\- Un traquenard comme tout ce que ta Coalition m'a tendu depuis toujours ! Rien ne change ! Viens !

Par réflexe, Yama se saisit de la main gantée tendue, et se laissa entraîner jusqu'à l'_Arcadia_, son refuge depuis si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était bien cela !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, capitaine, protesta néanmoins Yama quand il se retrouva devant le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Comme si j'avais eu le choix. Je devais te récupérer, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'on te laissait filer en dépit du simulacre de résistance à mes troupes d'assaut.

\- Oui, je me doutais aussi de quelque chose comme cela, convint Yama qui était le reflet jeune, le costume noir, la cape doublée de rouge, en moins. Qu'est-ce que les bourreaux médicalisés de Lauréane m'ont fait : implant, manipulation psychique, … ?

\- Rien de matériel, Doc Shiro n'a rien trouvé en te scannant. Mais il y a forcément en toi quelque chose qui te relie à Gaïa, ne lui dissimulant rien de nos faits et gestes !

\- Je t'ai mis dans le pétrin trop de fois. Je suis à nouveau une menace pour l'_Arcadia_. Dépose-moi sur la première planète habitée que nous croiserons, et ne nous revoyons plus jamais ! Gaïa ne lâchera jamais le morceau, mais au moins je ne serai pas responsable cette fois ! Sans compter que Lauréane veut savoir pour le 101ème Oscillateur Dimensionnel ! Et je suis la personne la plus proche de toi pour obtenir ces renseignements !

\- Raison de plus pour te garder sous la main ! ricana Albator. Lauréane ne devrait pas être si curieuse, elle pourrait avoir d'étranges surprises !

Yama se racla la gorge, eut un regard pour Mimay qui se tenait à l'autre extrémité du salon de l'appartement du château arrière, discrète mais ses oreilles pointues n'ayant sans doute pas perdu un mot de la discussion entre les deux hommes.

\- A un moment donné, je ne saurais dire si c'était de jour ou de nuit, c'était en salle d'interrogatoire, ils croyaient tous que je ne pouvais rien entendre, reprit-il. Lauréane était là, elle parlait avec un oracle ou je-ne-sais quelle engeance… Ils parlaient d'affaiblir la Matière Noire, de l'infiltrer !

\- Ce qui est bien le cas, reconnut Albator. L'_Arcadia_ fonctionne à moins de 30% de ses capacités. Je dirais même qu'il navigue de façon naturelle, sans plus être soutenu par la Matière Noire !

\- La Matière est corrompue, intervint de fait la Nibelungen tout en faisant tourner à hauteur de son visage le verre de vin rouge. Je ne peux rien faire. Quant à cet oracle, que j'appellerais plutôt moi « sorcier » il doit faire partie d'un des peuples dont je t'ai parlé il y a peu, Albator.

\- Selon toute évidence, approuva ce dernier.

\- J'ai utilisé presque tout ce qui me restait de Matière pour reconstruire ton corps, poursuivit Mimay. Nous sommes désormais quasi sans protection. Si la Leadeuse de Gaïa nous envoie ses croiseurs, en nombre, nous ne nous en sortirons pas.

\- Toujours aussi optimiste toi, ricana le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions, capitaine ? interrogea Yama. Où allons-nous ?

\- Mais, à la source de la Matière Noire bien sûr ! Toshiro, cap sur la planète de Mimay !

\- Mais sa planète n'existe plus ! objecta Yama, perplexe.

\- Mais Nibel n'existe plus ! objecta Lauréane en claquant des doigts pour faire s'approcher Jubald le Diefling.

\- Elle n'est plus qu'un amas de Matière Noire pure, rectifia ce dernier. Elle ouvre des vortex à sa guise, comme celui qui a avalé un instant l'_Arcadia_ avant de le relâcher tout aussitôt. Ce sera comme une piscine vivante pour ce cuirassé. Et cette Matière-là se défend, ma Matière Dorée n'a pas la moindre prise sur elle !

\- Qu'importe, je trouverai toujours autre chose pour attirer ce Pirate. Qu'on convoque Graemon mon amiral, sa flotte doit pister l'_Arcadia_. Je ne peux pas encore le détruire, pas avant de savoir pour le 101ème Oscillateur !

Mimay dodelina de la tête, indécise, ce qui lui ressemblait bien peu.

\- Garder Yama, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, glissa-t-elle.

\- Pas plus que de le larguer à la première colonie venue !

\- Il est plus que jamais un espion sur pieds ! glapit la Nibelungen. Ce n'est pas non plus prudent de révéler devant lui tes intentions ! Il demeure notre ami, mais je ne lui fais plus aucune confiance ! A son corps, et esprit, défendant il n'est plus qu'aux ordres de Lauréane ! Je parierais ma prochaine bouteille de saké sur le fait qu'elle n'ignore déjà rien de ton objectif de vol, et pourquoi !

\- Mais j'espère bien, sourit soudain Albator. Et tant qu'elle ne lira pas dans mes pensées, j'aurai un infime avantage sur elle et son Sorcier !

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Mimay.

\- Tu verras bien. Nous avons récupéré Yama, nous avons un lieu lointain à rejoindre, une page se tourne, commençons à écrire la suivante. Nous verrons bien un jour comment se finit le livre !

Traversant le salon, Tori-San vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître.

\- Iiikkkkkkk.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Jubald observait intensément son Miroir.

\- Inutile de poser encore et encore la question comme dans ce vieux conte : tu es moche comme un pou ! siffla Lauréane.

\- Allons, tu sais très bien que cette glace n'a jamais renvoyé mon reflet, ricana le Diefling.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te passionne tant ? grinça encore la Leadeuse de la Coalition Gaïa. La situation est absolument sans aucun intérêt : les croiseurs de Graemon reniflent les réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_ qui lui file vers Nibel qu'il n'atteindra pas avant trois mois !

\- Albator s'est nourri de la Matière Noire que lui a donnée Mimay. Sauf que ce n'était plus entièrement la Matière d'origine. Cela a guéri ses blessures, mais il ignore encore qu'il n'a pas recouvré son immortalité. Il est à nouveau protégé, soit, mais ça ne durera pas et ce n'est pas une sécurité intégrale.

\- Mais encore, poursuit ! fit Lauréane sans pour autant se départir de son ton autoritaire.

\- Ton adversaire a un siècle d'expérience derrière lui. Il sait pertinemment que Yama est conditionné, et plus encore que ça ! Il joue donc des renseignements qu'il distille, puisque nous sommes renseignés instantanément. Il prépare quelque chose, je le jurerais ! Mais j'ai beau interroger la Matière Dorée qui a fusionné avec la Noire de l'_Arcadia_ je n'obtiens aucune réponse !

\- En ce cas, nous découvrirons bien tôt ou tard ce que l'avenir nous réserve ! conclut Lauréane. Continue de t'admirer, moi j'ai un bain de lait à prendre !

* * *

La Grande Bibliothèque de Gaïa dans la cité de Mars était très fréquentée, et très bien gardée aussi, vu qu'elle recelait les inestimables trésors appartenant aux civilisations qui lui avaient fait allégeance – plus ou moins, et le plus souvent moins, de leur plein gré !

Déambulant avec leurs courts fusils mitrailleurs, les deux gardes étaient parvenus à l'aile où étaient entreposées les archives des mythes et légendes qui, sans grande surprise, n'intéressaient quasiment personne, mais qui se devaient d'être surveillées.

Albator releva la visière de son casque.

\- Lauréane est une femme prudente et précautionneuse, elle garde toujours des notes si l'on en croit la rumeur. Elle compte sur son aura despotique pour que personne n'aille y fouiner !

\- Que cherche-t-on ? questionna Mimay.

\- L'allié de Lauréane ! Qu'il l'ait rejoint volontairement ou non, l'histoire des siens est forcément conservée ici !

Albator ricana.

\- Le transmetteur qu'est Yama la fait nous suivre vers Nibel, elle ne songe donc pas à regarder par ici ! En revanche, nous aurons peu de temps pour récolter nos infos une fois qu'avec le programme de décryptage de Yattaran je serai rentré dans le système de gestion des archives !

\- Faisons vite en ce cas, pria le Nibelungen. Je tape plus vite que toi, indique-moi ce que tu veux que je te sorte des blocs mémoires ?

\- Commençons par le premier des peuples que tu m'as cité : les Dieflings !

\- Ce serait trop une chance de…

\- Il n'est aussi que temps que nous ayons la veine de notre côté ! marmonna Albator.

\- Votre Grâce, une alerte depuis la Grande Bibliothèque ! avertit le Chambellan survenu en trombes mais conservant les politesses.

\- Qui donc oserait… ? !

\- Selon les pass utilisés, ce seraient deux soldats… sauf qu'après vérification de ce piratage, ils sont répertoriés comme portés disparus lorsque l'_Arcadia_ s'est échappé de la cage de compression !

\- « piratage », tressaillit la Leadeuse en agitant sa chevelure d'un roux pâle. On dirait que le terme n'a jamais été plus judicieux ! Et si j'ai raison, ce Pirate est encore plus rusé et hardi que je ne l'avais imaginé ! J'aime ça ! Qu'on envoie une escouade de véritables gardes intercepter ces deux traîtres !

\- A vos ordres, Votre Grandeur !

Mimay plissa légèrement ses yeux globuleux.

\- On dirait que tout comme moi, il ne reste plus qu'un seul Diefling et que Lauréane l'a attaché à son service ! Cela explique bien des choses ! Et nous n'aurons pas le temps d'investiguer plus, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'une sirène s'était déclenchée.

\- Nous avons assez ! Vite sur le toit !

Sans plus prendre la peine de rabattre la visière, c'était inutile puisque leur présence était découverte, et ils n'avaient plus vraiment à dissimuler leur identité, Albator et Mimay se précipitèrent vers les issues de secours pour rejoindre le toit.

Abaissant son bouclier d'invisibilité, la navette frappée du sigle Pirate s'envola alors que les soldats des troupes terrestres de Gaïa parvenaient sur le toit.

Elle pivota sur elle-même à 180° avant que les réacteurs ne libèrent leur puissance et qu'elle ne disparaisse quasiment en un clin d'œil.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Pochyr, le Conseiller de Lauréane lissa un long moment sa barbe tressée.

\- Fâcheuse ou non, l'intrusion de ce Pirate au cœur même de notre Cité ?

\- Inévitable, préféra convenir la Leadeuse. Il fallait bien que ceux de l'_Arcadia_ découvrent un jour notre allié ! Bon, ils vont en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent, mais ça ne les aidera pas à le vaincre ! Au contraire, c'est lui qui s'est approprié leur Matière Noire et il ne la restituera pas !

\- Mais quand le cuirassé Pirate aura atteint Nibul, qu'il se sera plongé dans la Matière Noire, il retrouvera sa puissance ! objecta Pochyr.

\- Oui, et c'est là que les choses vont vraiment redevenir intéressantes ! se réjouit sincèrement Lauréane.

\- Pourquoi rechercher la difficulté ? C'est insensé ! Il fallait profiter de ce que Pirate n'était plus qu'une ombre pour en finir !

\- Sauf que pour cela, je devais m'assurer de sa personne… Et que pas plus que Yama il n'aurait avoué quoi que ce soit sur le 101ème Oscillateur Dimensionnel !

\- Vous tenez vraiment à cet instrument qui va anéantir les univers actuels pour en créer un tout neuf ? s'attrista le Conseiller.

Soudain, Lauréane éclata de rire.

\- On dirait que vous avez tous gobé mon histoire ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Votre Grâce, ce n'est pas drôle…

\- En réalité, j'y ai bien songé, afin de me débarrasser sans coup férir de ce Pirate et de tous ceux qui pourraient menacer notre paix ! Mais ensuite, cette menace que je laisse planer empêche toute rébellion, interne ou externe, toute remise en question de mon autorité suprême ! Et hormis quelques initiés, personne ne sait pour ce 101ème Oscillateur et donc la réalité que je suis incapable désormais de lâcher cette épée de Damoclès !

\- Je vois. Mais, maintenant qu'Albator sait pour le Diefling ?

Lauréane eut un dédaigneux haussement des épaules.

\- Rien du tout ! Jubald et Mimay ont bien assez à faire avec leurs Matières respectives. Sans compter que vu qu'ils sont chacun les derniers de leur espèce, ils ne vont pas se risquer à s'entretuer, sauf si la situation l'exigeait ! Je donnerais cher pour avoir cette Mimay comme spécimen dans ma collection ! A présent, continuons de laisser faire les choses ! Jubald attend même avec impatience que l'_Arcadia_ plonge dans la Matière noire originelle !

* * *

A pleine vitesse, la navette intergalactique fonçait à travers les étoiles, utilisant les cercles de téléportation pour rejoindre l'_Arcadia_.

\- Un Diefling, le dernier maître de la Matière Dorée ! Bien des choses s'expliquent à présent, murmura Mimay en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

\- C'est donc lui, notre voleur ?

La Nibelungen inclina positivement la tête.

\- Et je ne te surprendrai pas, Albator, en disant qu'il ne la rendra pas ! Au contraire, il va continuer à infiltrer ma Matière Noire !

\- Tu le combattras, si l'occasion s'en présentait ? interrogea le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que nous nous détruirions mutuellement ! Et dès lors il ne resterait plus rien de nos peuples respectifs… Les Matières disparaîtraient sans plus de puissance en fait, s'effilochant et se mêlant à l'espace pour.

Sans surprise, Mimay vit son ami hausser un sourcil intéressé à cette information !

\- Oui, ce serait bien une solution, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'approuver. Mais dès lors nos combats, nos souffrances, nos pertes, n'auraient servi à rien. Les Matières, toutes les Matières, maintiennent un équilibre entre les univers. Après tout, tu as quand même trouvé bien utile, à plus d'une reprise, mon générateur de Matière Noire ! Il pourrait encore servir ! Et tant que nous survivrons grâce à elle, la Coalition Gaïa n'aura pas de répit !

La Nibelungen eut un sourire.

\- Et pendant ce temps-là, la Terre se couvre à nouveau des fleurs de Toshiro ! Ces fleurs, cet espoir d'un véritable retour, voilà les véritables raisons des combats d'aujourd'hui et de demain. Tu y crois à nouveau et c'est tout ce qui importe, Albator !

\- Mais il y a encore tant à faire, tant de soucis à régler !

\- Une chose à la fois, non ?

\- Tu as raison ! Allez, faisons la jonction avec l'_Arcadia _! gronda Albator en allumant les propulseurs de secours pour gagner encore de la vitesse !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Appréciant son fauteuil de tubes et de circuits au pied de la colonne du Grand Ordinateur, Albator se détendit quelques instants.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Toshiro !

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu es mort sous mes yeux, j'ai soulevé ton cadavre, j'ai perdu mon œil… et après avoir supplié, enfin pas tant que ça, Mimay d'activer le générateur de son peuple, je suis devenu « ça » ! Mais toi, comment as-tu pu intégrer l'Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia _? Mes souvenirs de ces minutes, heures, voire jours, se sont effacés de ma mémoire… Avais-tu prévu un jour de fusionner ? Est-ce Mimay qui t'a envoyé là-dedans ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Maintenant, cela en a ! Je ne suis pas devin, mais je sais que quelque chose se prépare entre les survivants de deux peuples aux pouvoirs incommensurables ! Mimay a fait la preuve des siens, à plus d'une reprise, même si nous avons tous pris cela pour acquis car elle était notre amie !

\- Il y a du changement ? Mimay n'est plus notre amie ? cliqueta doucement l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Elle a changé, elle est différente. Elle vient de réaliser qu'il existe un autre être, dernier de son espèce, comme elle ! Et tous deux contrôlent des forces terrifiantes ! Elle ne l'affrontera pas… Et aucun de nous n'en a la force ! Si ce Jubald nous attaquait, nous ne pourrions nous défendre, juste réellement mourir, balayés par cette autre Matière. Enfin, c'est ainsi que j'ai interprété les non-dits de Mimay. J'espère me tromper du tout au tout ! Qu'en penses-tu, mon vieil ami ? vieil ami de mon âge quasi, après tout, du jour de nos transformations, mais après ce siècle d'errance, je suis ton aîné !

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis plus un être de chair depuis bien trop longtemps, justement !

\- Merci pour l'aide ! grinça Albator, vraiment décontenancé, abattu même. Comme consultant, tu ne vaux pas un rivet de cette colonne, Toshy !

\- Au fait, que fabrique Yama que tu as suicidairement laissé seul, de veille, sur la passerelle ? rappela Toshiro alors que son ami s'éloignait à grands pas.

\- Il doit croire, enfin les lobotomisateurs qui ne perdent rien de ce qu'il ouï ou voit, que je le considère à nouveau comme membre d'équipage. Ce n'est qu'en le laissant agir ainsi que j'espère comprendre ce qu'il manigance ! Que fait-il ?

\- Aucune idée… Il pose juste des sortes de capsules. Rien d'explosif, rien de communication. Ça me paraît inoffensif !

\- Si ce l'était, il ne poserait rien du tout ! aboya Albator. Localise-moi ces choses, que je les sorte dès qu'il sera en période de repos !

\- Désolé…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai perdu tout écho de ces choses… La passerelle est redevenue normale !

\- Formi… Yama prépare un truc et nous n'arrivons plus à l'anticiper. J'aurais dû ordonner de le faire flinguer au lieu de le faire extraire de son lieu d'exécution !

\- Oui.

\- Et non, car là j'ai la conviction qu'il soit demeuré fidèle, malgré tout ce qu'on lui a fait endurer… Pour qu'il redevienne espion malgré lui à présent, je n'ose imaginer… Il a dû souffrir comme personne et il a droit à toute notre pitié, et notre défiance également ! Continue de le garder à l'œil, Toshy, toi qui en a des centaines à ce bord !

\- Tu peux te reposer en paix, Albator, je veille !

Sur le seuil de la salle du cœur de l'_Arcadia_, Albator se retourna.

\- Quand serons-nous à destination ?

\- Dix jours. Et la flottille des croiseurs de Graemon est toujours tout juste hors de portée de nos scans et, par bonheur, hors de leur portée de tir nous concernant !

\- Maintenons le statu quo, je ne vois rien de mieux ou de pire à faire en ces circonstances…

\- Qu'espères-tu encore du futur, mon ami ?

\- Rien du tout ! Et ça me sied à merveille ! Je vais juste me battre jusqu'à la mort, en espérant qu'une fois il s'agisse de la dernière fois !

* * *

Unique Observatoire encore en activité, programmé pour suivre l'ancienne orbite de Nibel, que la planète existe ou non, une alerte avait retenti.

\- Il approche, le cuirassé Pirate maudit !

Célémandryne tressaillit.

\- Après ces générations à l'attendre, il est là ! Je suis prête à le recevoir !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

A l'appel de Toshiro, tous s'étaient rendus sur la passerelle.

\- Par les Dieux, comment cela est-il possible ? !

Et les regards se tournèrent tous vers Mimay.

\- Comment ?

\- Je pensais ma planète réduite à une étoile tourbillonnante de Matière Noire… Pas à ce qu'il n'y ait que cela !

\- Mais il n'y a même pas de quoi y tremper la tête de mort de proue de l'_Arcadia_ se récria Yattaran.

\- Tout ce voyage pour rien, soupira Kei en passant ses doigts gantés de noir dans sa chevelure si blonde.

\- La petite étoile Noire poursuit sa rotation, je détecte un observatoire ! révéla Toshiro. Capitaine ?

\- Depuis le temps, il doit être…

\- Non, je décèle de la vie à bord ! Et même un appel dirigé vers le bâtiment spatial le plus proche : nous !

\- Bien, passe cet interlocuteur…

\- Interlocutrice ! Je suis la Spatiologue Célémandryne Deng. C'est vous que j'attendais, que j'espérais, nul autre que vous, capitaine Albator ! Je suis là depuis plus d'un siècle !

\- Une Mécanoïde ? hasarda le grand Pirate balafré, plus sur la défensive que jamais !

\- Pardon, je me suis mal exprimée. Je suis la descendante d'une lignée, de veilleurs, on va dire. Je suis bel et bien Humaine ! Ravie que ma destinée s'accomplisse avec votre venue ! Les instruments de cet observatoire ont tout enregistré. Je tiens ces archives à votre disposition, si vous voulez me rejoindre ?

\- Non, c'est un piège, capitaine ! se récria Yama

\- Moins que toi, gronda Albator. Toshiro ?

\- Je viens d'effectuer un rapide balayage de nos propres mémoires, enfin les miennes ! Rien de plus que cet observatoire lancé il y a plus de cent ans, avec un couple et plusieurs œufs fécondés congelés.

Kei sursauta.

\- Donc, la première femme a porté le premier œuf, a enfanté une fille, et ainsi de suite, si je comprends bien ?

\- On le dirait bien ! Ce serait très scientifique, très logique, et exempt de danger si cette Célémandryne est la dernière et qu'il n'y a plus aucun œuf à porter…

\- Capitaine, non ! protestèrent néanmoins en chœur Yama, Kei et Yattaran.

\- Je n'en peux rien, j'aime bien la voix de cette fille. Et puis, je suis bien trop curieux de nature !

* * *

Longue et fine, les cheveux café au lait et court coupés, le regard bleu, Célémandryne semblait ne porter sur elle qu'une veste blanche, entièrement boutonnée au demeurant.

\- Tenue de séduction ? persifla son interlocuteur borgne et balafré.

\- Non, tenue de travail, fit la jeune femme. Et j'ai préparé tous les enregistrements de celles qui m'ont précédé, expliquant pourquoi Nibul n'est plus qu'un si petit amas…

\- Que des filles, le hasard ? continua d'ironiser Albator, en la suivant néanmoins jusqu'à une sorte de boudoir où elle remplit deux tasses de café.

\- Non, sélection génétique, poursuivit la jeune femme. C'est discriminatoire, j'en conviens, mais je ne suis pas à l'origine de ce programme. Mon aïeule n'a voulu que des filles, elle les prétendait davantage dignes de confiance. Et je suis la dernière. Ravie de vous avoir vu arriver, capitaine Albator, car il n'y aurait donc plus eu personne après moi !

\- C'est l'évidence. Que pouvez-vous donc m'apprendre ?

Célémandryne fronça légèrement les sourcils, surprise et amusée aussi.

\- Moi, mais rien du tout ! Je viens de tout transmettre à votre Ordinateur de bord, lui étudiera tout de son œil scientifique ! Moi, j'avais juste envie de rencontrer celui que l'on me promettait !

\- Vraiment ? persifla encore Albator sur la dernière phrase, ce qui fit délicieusement rougir son interlocutrice de vingt ans.

\- Oups…

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, mais vous m'avez tendu une telle perche, s'excusa-t-il en buvant le café serré.

\- J'avais juste envie de rencontrer celui que les archives promettaient de voir arriver un jour, et à qui je remettrais les fichiers mémoires de mes aïeules.

\- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçue ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Oh que non ! assura la jeune femme avec un grand sourire, avant de pâlir alors que son visiteur – les joues blanches, le souffle court et le regard absent - semblait tout bonnement sur le point de faire un malaise devant elle !

\- Il n'est pas bon, mon café ?

\- Non… Pas bon du tout pour moi, souffla Albator.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Elle l'a empoisonné ! Nous étions tous certains qu'elle lui voulait du mal !

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua paisiblement Doc Shiro à l'adresse de Kei, Yama et Yattaran. C'est juste qu'aucun de nous n'absorbe plus guère de nourriture, solide ou liquide, depuis bien longtemps – voire simplement plus du tout ! - nos corps ne s'en souviennent donc pas. Et quand un organisme en reçoit, en effet tous les signaux s'affolent comme pour un empoisonnement ! Le café de la Spatiologue Deng était juste du café.

Le trio soupira d'aise, mais pas entièrement soulagé pour autant.

\- Le capitaine ?

\- Je lui ai fait un lavage du peu que son estomac contenait, par simple précaution. Là, il dort.

\- Et, où est la fille ? grinça Kei.

\- Auprès de Toshiro, en compagnie de Mimay, expliquant comment au fil des décennies Nibul est devenue quasiment microscopique en regard de sa splendeur passée !

Le Doc fronça les sourcils.

\- Et où sont Graemon et ses croiseurs ?

\- A notre arrivée en vue de Nibul, ils étaient à une journée de vol dernière nous. A présent, depuis que nous sommes à l'arrêt, moins de quinze heures je dirais, répondit Yattaran.

\- Ca va être juste, commenta Shiro en évoquant tout haut le sentiment de tous !

* * *

Bien qu'elle estime qu'il s'agisse de son droit de veille réservé, ce fut en un réflexe machinal que Mimay céda sa place quand Célémandryne entra dans la chambre pour prendre place au chevet d'Albator.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal… gémit la jeune femme aux courtes boucles couleur de café. Si j'avais su…

\- Et lui aussi l'ignorait. Sinon en dépit de son envie de vous plaire, il aurait décliné votre boisson !

\- Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. En revanche, j'ignore comment vous aider. Je n'ai pu que raconter ce qui s'était passé, je n'en ai pas l'explication !

\- Je crains qu'aucun de nous ne la connaisse jamais, soupira la Nibelungen en se retirant.

* * *

Toshiro émit quelques cliquetis qui firent sourire son ami de toujours.

\- Ben quoi, il sentait bon ce café ! J'en ai eu très envie !

\- Et plus envie encore de ne pas décevoir ta jolie hôtesse !

\- Ne me fais pas la leçon, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas croisé une jeune femme de mon âge !

\- Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Kei, grinça le Grand Ordinateur.

\- Kei ?

\- Bien sûr, grand nigaud, elle est folle de toi !

\- Ridicule ! Et cette Deng ne me plaît pas !

\- A d'autres ! Je suis mécanique, mais tu es malgré tout humain ! Cette fille t'attend depuis qu'elle a reçu la mission de sa mère, sans doute dès l'adolescence. Elle a dû rêver de toi, t'espérer, t'imaginer aussi, et…

\- Merci, j'aimerais être plus qu'un fantasme ambulant, je pense valoir plus que ça ! protesta Albator dans un rire. Manquerait plus qu'elle veuille m'embaumer ou me cryogéniser !

\- Pas bête. Je suis sûr que cette jolie scientifique est pleine de ressources !

\- Peut-être, si je lui laissais le temps d'y réfléchir ! Mais à présent que je suis sur pieds, elle retourne dans son observatoire et moi je m'occupe des croiseurs de l'amiral de Gaïa ! Dommage que Yama ne le connaisse pas, celui-là, ça aurait pu servir. Bien qu'en ces circonstances, je veux moins que jamais de Yama dans mes pattes ! Numérote tes puces électroniques, Toshy, ça va bientôt chauffer… Et je ne vois pas du tout comment on va pouvoir s'en sortir !

* * *

Sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, Yama s'était machinalement installé à sa console des armes, puis avait capté les regards réprobateurs pointés sur lui.

\- Vous vous défiez tous de moi ? Je comprends. Je ne me ferais pas la moindre confiance non plus ! Je vais en revenir à ma tâche première à ce bord : nettoyer les sols ! Je pense que ça c'est sans danger pour tous !

\- Reste à ton poste ! intima Albator en allant se saisir de sa grande barre en bois. Que ce soit à l'époque contre les quatre autres cuirassés de classe Deathshadow, ou aujourd'hui contre cinquante croiseurs de Gaïa, nous avons à faire face ! _Arcadia_, en avant !

Yama serra soudain les poings, son unique prunelle devenant dorée.

« Non, je ne crois pas que tu iras bien loin, capitaine ! Je ferai tout en ce sens, selon les ordres de ma Leadeuse ! ».


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Du poing, Albator frappa sa barre en bois.

\- Graemon a bien appris des rapports automatiquement enregistrés par Ezra, maugréa-t-il. Il ne s'est pas fait prendre à l'hologramme de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Il a aussi parfaitement disposé ses croiseurs, ajouta Yattaran. C'est un cercle parfait que nous ne pourrons jamais briser !

\- On doit quand même tenter notre chance ! lança Kei. Pas vrai, capitaine ?

\- Et comment ! Réacteurs à pleine puissance, on fonce droit devant, feu de toutes pièces et gare à celui qui ne s'écartera pas assez vite !

\- Il ne lâche rien ! gronda Umir, le second de l'amiral de la flotte de Gaïa.

\- Le contraire ne serait pas digne de sa réputation de naufrageur des univers ! Il n'a déjà que mis en déroute trop de nos bâtiments sur seulement les quatre dernières années ! Il est temps d'en finir. Et j'ai à le ramener à notre Leadeuse avant tout !

\- Ils ne se laisseront jamais aborder, objecta encore le second. Et même si nous les abattons jusqu'au dernier…

\- Capables de revenir à la vie ou non, les gaz anesthésiants les immobiliseront suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on se saisisse d'eux ! Action ! rugit Graemon. A toi de jouer, Yama, murmura-t-il de façon plus confidentielle après avoir appuyé sur le cristal de la broche fixée au revers de sa veste d'uniforme.

* * *

Les tubes d'arrimage du croiseur leader de Gaïa s'étant collés aux sas de l'_Arcadia_, ce fut accompagné de dizaines de soldats que Graemon posa les pieds sur le sol Pirate.

\- Yama ?

Le jeune homme borgne et balafré salua militairement.

\- A tes ordres, mon amiral ! J'ai passé tout le temps depuis mon retour à poser les cartouches de gaz partout. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de voir venir quoi que ce soit quand j'ai actionné ma télécommande ! J'ai été le seul à me pourvoir d'un respirateur filtrant. L'_Arcadia_ est à toi, Graemon.

\- Je ne le croirai que lorsque je le verrai. Conduis-moi à la passerelle !

Mais une fois les lourdes portes ouvertes, l'amiral de Gaïa constata que tous gisaient au sol, profondément endormis.

\- Voilà une victoire comme je les aime, même si elle manque singulièrement de panache… Qu'importe, j'ai rempli ma mission ! Qu'on me disperse tout cet équipage dans différentes cellules, sur plusieurs croiseurs ! Et qu'on amène le caisson d'hibernation pour ramener ce fichu Pirate sur Mars !

\- A vos ordres, firent les soldats.

\- Et moi, s'enquit Yama. Au réveil, ils sauront que je les ai trahis encore une fois…

\- Justement, c'est ce qui sera intéressant ! Je te place avec la blonde et ce pachyderme en t-shirt rayé !

\- Ils vont me faire la peau… gémit encore Yama.

\- Possible, ricana Graemon.

\- Que fait-on de l'_Arcadia _? questionna Umir.

\- Désactivez un max de systèmes et laissez-le dériver. Il ne servira plus à personne désormais !

* * *

\- Et maintenant ? Procès public ?

\- Non. En réalité, je n'ai besoin d'aucun de ces prisonniers ! Une fois qu'on les aura filmés entrant dans les mines de sel de Myrovan, ils pourront y pourrir sans que quiconque ne se souvienne d'eux après la fin du flash spécial d'information !

\- La scientifique de l'observatoire ? ajouta Graemonprésent dans la pièce où la Leadeuse se faisait toujours pomponner.

\- Elle aussi est une curiosité, convint Lauréane. J'ai très envie d'écouter son histoire, entièrement, pourquoi elle était là ! Ensuite, soit elle intégrera une équipe de mes chercheurs, soit elle rejoindra les autres à Myrovan ! Préparez-vous tous les deux, car j'ai prévu un défilé où vous remonterez la grande avenue de la Cité pour avoir mis fin aux agissements des Pirates !

\- Merci, Votre Grâce, fit l'amiral en s'inclinant profondément.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Jalmyn et Frochmon n'étaient pas loin de lancer des tomates sur l'écran à demi cylindrique de leur télé, si cela n'avait été en pure perte, et surtout de risquer leur seul moyen de recevoir des visions de l'extérieur !

\- Lauréane a fini par réussir ce que Ezra et des centaines de croiseurs n'étaient pas parvenus à faire… Et cette fois, nulle cage de compression, c'est la mort en moins de trois mois dans les mines de sel pour l'équipage… Et elle détient forcément le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, sinon elle ne jubilerait pas tant !

\- Un défilé, un char pour son amiral, un autre pour son étrange Sorcier, ajouta Frochmon. Cette virago est bien sûre d'elle-même, malheureusement ! Que disent les renseignements de notre bien faible rébellion face à cette démoniaque despote ?

Jalmyn soupira.

\- Rien de plus que je ne t'aie déjà dit : elle a récupéré le caisson de léthargie du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et elle va le pomper !

\- Si elle n'a rien pu tirer de Yama…

\- C'est plus compliqué et plus simple que cela, avoua Jalmyn. Enfin, si j'en crois les infos de notre petite résistance, les renseignements fournis par le Doc même de l'_Arcadia _!

Jalmyn se laissa tomber sur un siège.

\- Mais quelle que soit la vérité, nous ne pouvons rien ! Le capitaine Albator est aux mains de Lauréane… Et elle saura bientôt tout !

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

\- Récupérer les morceaux… Après… S'il reste quelque chose…

* * *

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, la Leadeuse de Gaïa s'était faite conduire à son centre de recherches !

\- Alors, mes informations ? Bien que cet abruti entre mi-sommeil d'hibernation et mi-relents de gaz anesthésiants, soit capable de répondre à quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs, si cette chiffe molle de Yama n'a jamais rien dit, comment pourrait-il avouer…

\- Yama ne savait rien, il n'aurait pu révéler quoi que ce soit ! grogna alors Lochon le Doc ès tortures de la Leadeuse.

\- Je me fous de savoir qui ! Quelle est ma réponse ! ?

Le Doc fixa Lauréane.

\- Le 101ème Oscillateur, il a été miniaturisé, il est dans le sang du capitaine de l'_Arcadia _!

\- Pardon ? Un mini Oscillateur qui se baladerait tout partout ?

\- Oui et non. En fait, son sang est plus chargé de métal que n'en est constitué un de nos cuirassés ! L'Oscillateur est tout entier en lui, ma Leadeuse !

\- En ce cas, on va aspirer ce métal en lui et reconstituer le 101ème !

\- Aspirer, oui, possible, mais ça va le t…

\- Oui, et c'est aussi le but final de mes intentions !

A l'abri derrière plusieurs épaisseurs de verre, Lauréane avait vu l'ennemi juré des siens être allongé sur une autre table médicale, sous une simple plaque, fine, de mordmétal.

\- Quelle appellation idiote !

\- Possible, mais parfaitement appropriée, marmonna Lochon. Cette plaque va mordre le métal dans les veines d'Albator et le transférer dans ce réceptacle. Ensuite, selon les schémas du passé, nous reconstruirons cet Oscillateur !

\- Faites vite, Gaïa n'en peut plus d'attendre la fin de ce Pirate !

* * *

Sur un ton plus amical et relativement plus agréable, Lauréane avait fait la connaissance de Célémandryne.

\- Une femme seule sur une minuscule station spatiale perdue loin de tous couloirs de navigation, voilà qui pique ma curiosité et qui m'épate je peux bien l'avouer. Vous étiez donc prête à rester à ce poste jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ?

\- C'était ma mission, fit simplement la Spatiologue. Pour ma lignée, Nibul fut une planète fascinante, et ce fut dès lors un honneur quand les habitants nous ont permis de les observer, de tout répertorier de leur vie, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent, que la dernière poignée ne parte, promettant qu'au moins un d'entre eux reviendrait un jour. Et même dans notre coin reculé, mes aïeules ont entendu parler de l'_Arcadia_ et de son étrange capitaine Pirate. Nous avons donc attendu, l'une après l'autre.

La Leadeuse de Gaïa ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

\- Des générations d'attente pour moins de vingt-quatre heures avec le Pirate que vous attendiez !

\- J'ai aussi des lieux plus hospitaliers, remarqua Célémandryne avec un regard autour d'elle. Je ne serai plus jamais seule. Et j'accepte votre proposition d'emploi, Votre Grâce !

\- Appelez-moi Lauréane. Je crois que nous allons devenir amies !

\- Ce serait un honneur, assura Célémandryne.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

\- Kei ne décolérait pas.

\- Je vais me le faire ! Je vais me le faire ! Pourquoi me retenir, Yattaran ?

\- Parce que c'est à moi de l'aplatir comme une crêpe !

\- Oui, tout est de sa faute, convint Mimay assise à même le sol, les genoux entre les bras, mais il n'est pas responsable.

\- Oh, toi le jour où tu t'exprimeras de façon claire, je t'embrasserai, mais je sais que cela n'arrivera jamais !

Lâchant les épaules de Kei, Yattaran attrapa de fait Yama par les revers de sa veste et le colla au mur de la cellule.

\- Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de nous trahir, encore une fois ! Et ce de la plus insidieuse façon, nous n'avions pas la moindre chance ! Et quel sort as-tu réservé à notre capitaine ?

\- Lauréane le fait examiner, elle saura bientôt pour le 101ème Oscillateur.

Kei eut un ricanement.

\- Elle peut le faire découper en rondelles, biopsier son cerveau, elle n'obtiendra rien du capitaine !

\- Inutile, intervint encore Mimay. Les scans de routine lui donneront la solution. Ce qui ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pu mettre la main sur Albator ! Il mourra sans même avoir eu le temps de se réveiller…

\- Mais tu ne vas donc jamais la boucler ! gronda Yattaran. Quant à toi, Yama, tu ne vas pas savourer longtemps ta victoire. Si quelqu'un doit mourir, ce sera d'abord toi !

\- C'est trop tard, poursuivit la Nibelungen. Il est déjà mort. Il l'était avant même que nous ne le récupérions sous cette potence.

\- De quoi ? ! glapirent en chœur la jeune femme blonde et le massif Pirate.

De fait, sous les doigts de Yattaran, le corps de Yama parut se dissoudre, lui échappant, les vêtements vides glissant au sol alors qu'une sorte de nuage doré voletait dans la cellule.

\- C'est quoi ça ? firent encore Kei et Yattaran.

\- De la Matière Dorée, soupira Mimay, ses yeux globuleux exprimant une tristesse infinie, mais totalement secs. Yama n'a pas survécu aux supplices des bourreaux de Lauréane. Alors la Matière Dorée de Jubald l'a recréé, voilà comment tout ce qu'il captait était instantanément transmis. Il n'y a jamais eu aucune chance, ni pour lui ni pour nous, d'échapper à notre funeste destin.

Un écran de télévision s'allumant soudain empêcha les deux Pirates d'aboyer leur avis sur la question !

* * *

Même s'ils ignoraient ce qu'était une plaque de mordmétal, le trio la vit attirer et absorber tout le fer qui était dans le corps entièrement dénudé de leur capitaine tandis que Jubald faisait lui sortir la Matière Noire pour l'enfermer dans une sphère de verre. Sous cette attraction démentielle, Albator s'était tendu comme un arc et bien qu'il soit inconscient tout indiquait l'atroce souffrance qu'il ressentait néanmoins, sa chair se déchirant sous les éclats de métal déjà reconstitués qui le quittaient, son sang inondant la table médicale.

Kei et Yattaran détournèrent la tête mais Mimay continua de suivre l'extraction jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini et que le tracé vital devint plat.

Lauréane se frotta les mains.

* * *

\- Voilà un spectacle retransmis à toutes les colonies de Gaïa qui devrait refroidir tous les suicidaires qui auraient eu de la rébellion en tête ! A présent, balancez-moi ça aux ordures ! Et que les Pirates soient transférés aux mines de sel. Tout est terminé, j'ai gagné !

S'envolant depuis la tour médicale du centre de la Cité de Gaïa, la navette slaloma élégamment entre les autres appareils, s'éloignant.

Quittant les zones habitées en bordure de Cité, loin des majestueux immeubles blancs, vitrés, aux allures gothiques et élancées, tenant bien davantage de bidonvilles de bicoques entassées qu'autre chose, la navette s'éloigna encore, passant rapidement sous une barge à ordures bien plus lente.

Après avoir survolé des lieux plus arides, presque dépourvus de flore et de faune, bien que l'on soit toujours sous le dôme de la taille d'un continent qui permettait à la colonie d'occuper le sol martien, elle atteignit une zone qui n'était plus que montagnes, jusqu'à l'une des crevasses qui servaient de décharge à ciel ouvert.

En vol stationnaire, à quelques distances du sol de détritus, le sas ventral de la navette s'ouvrit et elle lâcha son unique chargement : un corps aux chairs à vif mais dont plus une goutte de sang ne s'échappait, et qui s'écrasa parmi les immondices.

Repartant, elle croisa la barge qui à son tour libéra ses ordures pour composer la plus sordide sépulture d'un Pirate légendaire.

FIN


End file.
